


you grow gardens in me

by Evoxine



Series: grandloves. [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Before love stories can be epic, they have to begin.





	you grow gardens in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fic for this AU because I love it loads :3  
> This is a prequel to the first fic, and you might want to skim that if you haven't already for additional details.
> 
> Edit: Now with accompanying [social media profiles](https://twitter.com/seqais/status/1039395042798972928)!

Considering the fact that it’s only a pre-season heat, there’s a surprisingly large number of people in the stands. Jongin has never actually stepped foot in the university’s pool before – the sport is completely out of his comfort zone, and he only ever swims for fun. But he’s here to support Minho at Taemin’s request, and Jongin will admit that there definitely are worse ways to spend his time. The pool is air conditioned, and the dozens of shirtless swimmers certainly provides decent eye-candy.

He finds Taemin amongst the first few rows, and he squeezes past a dozen pairs of legs to get to the spot Taemin had saved for him.

“So what’s he best at?”

“Butterfly,” Taemin answers, pulling out a huge foam finger from… somewhere. Jongin stares at it, mouth slack.

“Where the hell did you get that?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Taemin answers sagely, slipping it over his hand.

Before Jongin can think of answer to that, a whistle sounds and the crowd releases a large cheer in unison. The school spirit is strong, and Jongin can’t help but grin – he knows what that feels like from his involvement in sports back in high school, and over the past year, he’s missed the rush of exhilaration that comes with it. Tryouts for football begin next week, and Jongin hopes he’ll make the team.

The freestyle events are up first, and the first batch of swimmers take their places at the starting edge of the pool. Goggles are set over eyes, swim caps are snapped over ears, and shoulders are rolled out.

“Which lanes are we cheering for?”

“We have… swimmers in lanes 3 and 7,” Taemin answers. “According to Minho, the swimmer in lane 3 is practically a freestyle prodigy. I haven’t noticed, because I usually get here after freestyle events are over, so I guess we’ll see how much of a god he is soon!”

The swimmers step up onto their starting blocks and get into position, eyes trained forward and ready to fly at the burst of the whistle. When it finally sounds, Jongin can’t help but lean forward and watch with wide eyes as the athletes cut through water like sharpened scissors cutting through a bolt of silk. His gaze is inevitably drawn to the swimmer in lane 3 – he’s a full body’s length ahead of second place, and it takes just over ten seconds for him to turn. He finishes the race in yet another blink of the eye, head bobbing out of the water as he turns to watch his competitors try to snatch a silver.

“Holy shit.”

Taemin nods slowly. “Yeah, holy shit.”

“How many freestyle events are there?”

“Five, but this heat won’t be running the 1500m event.”

Jongin watches as the swimmer – he dubs him Lane Three – hoists himself out of the pool, water cascading down the wide expanse of his back and shoulders. More freestyle events = more of Lane Three, and Jongin is more than okay with that.

 

 

 

  
Lane Three cinches easy wins for the 100m and 200m events, and by the time he takes his place on the starting block for the 400m race, Jongin is a _fan_. He cheers obnoxiously loudly when Lane Three wins – by a whole 4 seconds –, and Taemin joins right in.

What he doesn’t expect is for Lane Three to shake up his world once again by yanking off his swim cap and goggles. Jongin can see the joy on the swimmer’s face, evident even despite the distance between them. He can also see that Lane Three is horribly gorgeous, although he’s got hair plastered to his face and it’s clear he’s in dire need of a haircut.

“Oh goodness, he’s cute.” That might have been a little louder than Jongin had intended for it to be, but who cares? It’s true.

Someone nearby snorts, and Jongin simply assumes it’s Taemin. Whatever, Jongin doesn’t really care if his friend’s laughing at him – he’s too busy following Lane Three with his eyes as the swimmer grabs a towel and dries his face, all while laughing at something a teammate is saying. He makes a mental note to ask Minho for his name.

Lane Three returns to the pool for the freestyle and medley relays, managing to win a silver for the former, and with Minho’s help, a gold for the latter. Jongin cheers the whole time, and even helps Taemin wave that stupidly huge foam finger.

When the meet ends, Jongin gets to his feet and finds himself face to face with a cheekily grinning...someone.

“Uh,” he says, unnerved. “Hello?”

“Yes, hello,” the guy chirps. “My name’s Baekhyun.”

That answers one question, but not the other hundred Jongin’s got floating about in his head. He glances to his right and sees that Taemin is just as confused as he is.

“What’s your name?”

“...Jongin.”

There’s an awkward pause where they just stare at each other, Jongin confused and Baekhyun _still_ grinning. Then Baekhyun clicks his tongue and says, “Come with me.”

He grabs Jongin by the wrist and yanks him towards the end of the row. Taemin makes no move to stop him, and Jongin perfectly understands – he’s more than a little terrified of Baekhyun too. Baekhyun pulls him down the stairs and through the crowd, and Jongin just tries to focus on not tripping over the plethora of feet.

All of a sudden, they come to a stop and Jongin looks up to see Lane Three right in front of him, the flush in his cheeks highlighting that gorgeous smile.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says, finally letting go of Jongin’s wrist. “This is Jongin. He thinks you’re cute.”

With that, he leaves the two of them standing there, somehow managing to literally disappear amongst the crowd. Jongin can feel how hot his face is; he could probably bake a batch of cookies right on his cheeks. It doesn’t help that the swimmer – _Sehun_ , Jongin reminds himself – is still dripping wet and dressed only in a pair of Speedos.

“Hi,” Sehun says after a few moments. He offers Jongin a friendly smile. Jongin watches, dumbfounded, as a drop of water falls off the fan of his eyelashes and lands on the crest of his clavicle. It rolls down past a sculpted pec and joins another droplet of water.

“Hi,” he breathes. Sehun’s smile grows a little wider.

 

 

 

  
It’s bloody hot out on the field, but Jongin doesn’t care how the heat’s making his jersey stick to his skin. He’s finally getting a chance to play football again! There are almost two dozen students hoping to secure a spot on the team, but there are only five positions open to be filled.

“Hey,” Jongin glances up to see another student approaching him. He’s got kind eyes and a cheerful smile. “I’m Jongdae. I just transferred this year, so I’m hoping to meet new people and stuff.”

“Jongin,” he replies, offering up a hand that Jongdae shakes heartily. “Did you play in your previous school?”

“Yeah, but I’ve heard that the sport is of a higher calibre here, so I’m a little nervous.”

“You’ll be fine,” Jongin assures, giving Jongdae what he hopes is an encouraging smile. “Good luck out there.”

Jongdae returns the sentiment just in time before the whistle sounds, and the coach calls for them to huddle together. Tryouts have officially begun.

Two hours later and Jongin is absolutely exhausted. He hasn’t played since high school, having chosen to spend freshman year getting a headstart on good grades and adjusting to university life in general. Returning to the field after all that time away is a little jarring, and it takes him a little while to get used to running drills again. But it a lot like rediscovering a part of himself, so Jongin enjoys the entire process immensely.

“Good job everyone,” the coach calls. “Be back here next week – same time, same day.”

They’re dismissed, and a bunch of tired, sweaty college students file off the field back towards the locker rooms. Jongin’s turning a corner when he hears someone call his name.

“Hi,” Sehun says, looking like he’s just stepped out of the shower. Jongin catches a whiff of cologne mixed with shampoo, and he has to hold himself back from leaning into Sehun’s personal space and inhaling.

“Hey, sorry, we just finished. I’ll take a super quick shower and we’ll head out right after if that’s okay?”

Sehun nods, eyes crinkling. “Sure, take your time. I’ll wait over there.”

It’s one of the fastest showers Jongin’s ever taken in his life, so eager to get to his date that he pushes himself for all he’s got. He scrubs hard and fast, letting hot water slough off all the sweat and dirt on his skin and clogging his pores. Dressing in record speed, Jongin only slows to fix his hair and give himself a once-over in the mirror.

By the time he’s done, Jongdae’s just gotten out of the shower.

“Dude, how are you so fast?”

“Got the biggest date of my life,” Jongin answers as he stuffs all of his gear into his bag. “First date, man.”

“Good luck,” Jongdae says, sounding just as excited as Jongin feels. They trade grins, and Jongin bolts out of the locker room.

Sehun’s got a pair of headphones clamped over his ears and his nose in a textbook when Jongin steps out of the locker room. He doesn’t notice Jongin standing there, so Jongin takes some time to just admire his profile, smiling when he notices the way Sehun bites at his lip while reading.

Having gotten his fill, Jongin steps closer and taps Sehun on the shoulder.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes!”

When Sehun’s packed his textbook away, they head towards the car park – Sehun had borrowed his mother’s car for the night – together and Sehun enquires on how tryouts went for Jongin.

“It went really well,” he says, squinting against the setting sun. “I think I have a shot. It’s nice to be playing football again, honestly. I didn’t realise how much I’ve missed it.”

“I hope you make it,” Sehun says. “I’d love to go to a game or two. Don’t really know much about the sport, sadly, but I’d be open to learning.”

If that’s not a sign, then Jongin doesn’t know what is. “I…can teach you? And you can teach me about swimming.”

Sehun laughs, and it’s easily one of the loveliest sounds Jongin’s ever had the opportunity to hear. “I don’t think there’s much to teach about swimming, Jongin. We go from one end to the other in a really small number of styles.”

“You can still teach me about swimming,” Jongin says firmly, and Sehun’s smile is so fond that it makes Jongin’s heart leap just a little.

 

 

 

  
The night market is packed to the brim with people. While Jongin has a mental debate over whether or not he should hold Sehun’s hand just to make sure they don’t lose each other in the crowd, Sehun solves the dilemma for him by slipping his hand into Jongin’s and giving it a squeeze.

“How good are you at fair games,” Sehun asks, sipping at his cider.

“Decent,” Jongin answers. He glances over at Sehun. “Wanna see who does better?”

After fifteen minutes at an overpriced game booth, Jongin learns two things: Sehun is seriously competitive, and Sehun is also considerably better at fair games than he is. There’s a huge stuffed bear blocking his view, pink fur tickling his nose and causing his eyes to water. Plushies really aren’t his thing, but Jongin knows he’ll be displaying this bear on the ledge by his window the second he gets home.

He’s able to wind an arm around the bear’s belly, and Sehun has a smug expression on his face when he reclaims Jongin’s hand.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one with better hand-eye coordination?”

“You’re a prodigy,” Jongin deadpans, following Sehun towards a stand selling grilled cheeses. “According to some, anyway. Makes sense you’d be better at everything.”

They get in line and Sehun hums in mock contemplation. “Well if it makes you feel better, you can buy me a grilled cheese and take a super silly selfie with me by the fountain.”

“Say ‘super silly selfie’ ten times and I will,” Jongin says, and Sehun laughs so hard he has to clutch onto Jongin’s arm for stability.

Of course, they end up taking that selfie and about a dozen others. Jongin buys Sehun two grilled cheeses, and Sehun buys him a monster milkshake in return. They share it, drinking it with one straw.

Sehun goes on to win three more prizes, but Jongin is physically unable to carry all the toys, so they give them away to three happy kids. Surprisingly, Jongin manages to win a consolation prize at the last game they stop at, and Sehun promises he’ll put the stuffed baby stegosaurus right by his pillow.

They find a bench along the edges of the fair, a perfect place to rest their legs and get some fresh air.

“Are you having a good time?”

Sehun sucks up a blob of melted ice cream and nods enthusiastically. “I am. Are you?”

“I’m having the time of my life,” Jongin admits, staring at the bear on his lap. It’s a bright, cotton candy pink, and Jongin loves its stupid face.

Their fingers are still interlocked, resting on Sehun’s thigh.

“Baekhyun’s gonna hold this over me for a long time,” Sehun quips, finishing the milkshake and tossing it into the bin a few feet away.

“He deserves to,” Jongin says, and Sehun can only agree.

 

 

 

  
He’d expected to make it onto the team, but he did not, in a million years, expect to be the quarterback. Jongdae’s cheers are the soundtrack to a truly wonderous moment, and the team captain, Minseok, gives him a satisfied pat to the back.

“Make sure you show everyone that you deserve this position,” he says. “I want you to play each game like it’s the last game of your life, like each game is the deciding match of Nationals. Play like you want that gold, Kim. We do not settle for silver.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

The remaining four names are announced, and the students who failed to make the cut are dismissed. Jongin’s happy to hear that Jongdae has made it onto the team as well, and the two exchange triumphant fist bumps – they’re far too sweaty for hugs. The new team stays back to discuss practice times and jersey numbers, and by the time they’re in the showers, Jongin still can’t believe he’s the _quarterback_.

He’s halfway out of his compression shorts when he stops and reaches for his phone.

                     **Sehun :)**

                        i made it. i made it  
                        the team. quarterback!

omg congrats!! i was  
praying that you would :)  
  
                        are you on campus?

yes, i’m in one of the  
study rooms!

                        could i come find you?

sure :)

                        i’ll be there in 15 mins

“Hey, congrats again,” Jongdae calls from one aisle over. Somewhere else in the room, a locker shuts.

“You too,” Jongin returns, grabbing his towel and heading over to the showers. “It’ll be a good season!”

He takes a nice, hot shower as a reward for becoming the team’s new quarterback, enjoying how his skin feels squeaky clean when he steps out of the shower. Before he heads to the library, he stops by the campus’ Starbucks and picks up a couple of drinks.

Sehun’s the third study room, headphones over his ears and fingers busily twirling a pen. He’s got a pale blue t-shirt on, the cotton stretching slightly around his shoulders, and Jongin can’t seem to look away from the smooth curve of his clavicles.

He knocks on the door and steps in just as Sehun looks up.

“Hi,” he says, setting the coffee down in front of Sehun and taking the seat across from him. “I hope you like lattes.”

“I like them,” Sehun says, accepting it with a smile. “But I especially like this one since you bought it for me.”

Jongin doesn’t even care that he’s blushing like a fool.

“Studying?”

“Getting some readings done. But it’s nothing urgent.” He clicks his pen and leans over his textbook. “So what’s it like? Knowing you’re the school’s new quarterback?”

“Pretty nice,” Jongin replies, taking a sip from his coffee. “Also a little stressful.”

Sehun hums sympathetically. “I understand. But hey, you wouldn’t have gotten the position if they didn’t think you were capable.”

“Is that what you told yourself when you got the position of the prodigal freestyle swimmer?”

“I was brought on as the prodigal freestyle swimmer,” Sehun corrects, grinning. He flips his pen, round and round and round, effortless. “Scholarship.”

Somehow, Jongin’s not surprised that Sehun had gotten a scholarship for swimming, and he tells Sehun as much.

“You’ve only seen me swim once,” Sehun says, reaching across the table and touching the tip of Jongin’s index finger with his own.

“Multiple events,” Jongin points out, flipping his hand over, palm up. He flutters his fingers, and Sehun places his hand over Jongin’s with a happy smile. “Enough for us to get here, isn’t it?”

 

 

 

  
Jongin’s position on the team means having to practice around 30 hours a week. That, combined with Sehun’s practices, means that they don’t have much free time to go out on dates. So they adapt, choosing to meet during school hours – during lunch, in-between classes, and before/after practices. It helps that some of their practice sessions overlap, enabling them to bus home together.

It’s a balmy Tuesday afternoon, and Jongin’s out in the courtyard behind the school’s economics building. He’s squeezed in-between Junmyeon and Taemin, and everyone around the table is being forced to listen to Chanyeol’s latest track.

“It’s pretty good,” Junmyeon says, ever the sweet and encouraging friend.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol closes his Soundcloud app and grins. “Thanks man.”

Next to him, Minho grins and claps him on the back. Jongin fights back a snort.

“Hey,” Taemin says suddenly, pointing across the yard. “Isn’t that your boyfriend?”

Jongin follows the line of Taemin’s finger. “He’s… not my boyfriend,” Jongin says, watching as Sehun stops at a food cart and turns to a friend, seemingly deep in conversation. “Yet. We’ve been seeing each other for just about a month now, and I plan on asking him soon.”

“You’re seeing Sehun?” Minho asks, mouth agape. “Since when?!”

“Since your pre-season swim meet,” Taemin answers. “He got ambushed by one of Sehun’s friends after the meet – apparently he heard Jongin call him cute.”

Taemin gets an elbow to the gut for revealing that detail, but he seems to think it’s worth it. By the food cart, Sehun pulls out his phone and fiddles with it – half a minute later, Jongin’s phone vibrates.

**Sehun :)**

hi :) wanna get lunch?

                        i’m actually across the  
                        yard from where you  
                        are; would you like to  
                        join my friends and i?  
                        minho’s here too

Jongin looks up just in time to see Sehun look over his shoulder and scan the area. They lock eyes, and Sehun waves merrily at him before pointing down to his phone.

**Sehun :)**

                        are; would you like to  
                        join my friends and i?  
                        minho’s here too

i would! i have a friend  
with me, if that’s ok?

                        the more the merrier :)

“He’s coming!” Taemin cries happily, fists thrown high in the air.

“Please behave yourself,” Jongin groans, stealing a bite of his friend’s cookie.

While Sehun gets his food, Jongin busies himself with finishing his own lunch. He listens to Junmyeon and Minho talk about council stuff, looks on as Taemin swipes through matches on Tinder, and tries not to throw a loose piece of lettuce at Chanyeol as he plays his new song on repeat.

He brightens instantly – and visibly – when Sehun and his friend walk over.

“Holy shit,” Taemin whispers in his ear. “You really like him, huh?”

Jongin stomps on his friend’s toes.

“Hi,” Sehun chirps. He trades fist bumps with Minho, and Junmyeon graciously moves to the other bench to let him sit next to Jongin. They share small smiles, and Jongin knows Taemin’s going to tease him about it for the next two weeks.

Jongin does the introductions and learns that Sehun’s friend is Yixing. They’ve been friends since freshman year, thanks to sharing many classes together – additionally, Yixing also happens to be on the swim team.

“So,” Taemin begins, “are you guys boyfriends?”

Jongin splutters.

“Mm,” Sehun says, and Jongin whips his head around to stare at him. “I would say yes – Jongin?”

Taemin knocks their knees together, failing terribly at being subtle.

“Uh,” Jongin utters. “Yes. Yeah, me too. I mean, I would –”

He stops, takes a deep breath, and leans over to press a quick kiss to Sehun’s cheek. Sehun rewards him with a blinding smile, and Jongin is absolutely sure that this is the most romantic way in which he’s been asked to be someone’s boyfriend.

 

 

 

  
The bus is chugging along, half-full, and Jongin is so close to dozing off on Sehun’s shoulder. They’ve just finished practice, three full hours of intense exercise, and even though the night is young on a Friday night, neither of them have the energy to do anything more than crash in front of the television with a tub of ice cream.

Which is a little sad, considering the fact that it’s Jongin’s first time going over to Sehun’s studio apartment. They’ve got a party to attend tomorrow, one hosted by Minseok’s fraternity that’s meant to celebrate the football team’s first game of the season, so it made sense to the couple if they stayed with each other for the weekend instead of heading back to their parents' homes. Jongin tries not to think about what that might lead to – they haven’t gone past making out and heavy petting, but if they had privacy and a whole bed to themselves… well, they would probably go way past making out and heavy petting.

Sehun’s got a warm grip on his hand, and Jongin actually falls asleep for ten minutes or so before Sehun wakes him up with a gentle shake.

“We’re here,” he murmurs. “C’mon, it’s much comfier sleeping in a bed.”

He lets Sehun tow him out of the bus, up a short flight of stairs and into an elevator. Sleep slowly seeps away, and by the time Sehun opens his door, Jongin’s relatively awake. Sehun flicks on the kitchen lights, and they kick off their shoes by the doorway before heading in. Jongin looks on as Sehun makes a beeline for the washing machine.

“Wanna sleep?” Sehun asks, dumping the garments inside his sports bag into the machine. “Or did that nap work wonders?”

“Wanna spend some time with you and then sleep,” Jongin says. “And could I possibly wash my clothes too?”

“Of course,” Sehun replies, and waits until Jongin’s done stuffing his clothes inside before starting the cycle. Turning back to Jongin, he asks, “Would you like to go on the fastest tour of an apartment that you’ll ever have?”

Jongin bows comically low and gestures for Sehun to lead the way.

“So this is my kitchen,” Sehun says, a few steps away from the washing machine. He pivots on a heel and points, “and that is my living room.”

They take another dozen steps. “This is the bedroom,” Sehun continues, “and the bathroom is behind us. How’d you like the tour?”

Jongin slides arms around Sehun’s waist and pulls him close. “It was a great tour,” he says, kissing him on the nose. “Can we pretend to watch TV and make out instead?”

“Pinch me if I ever say no to that,” Sehun answers, then promptly shoves Jongin over the back of the couch. He hops over and plops right down on Jongin’s lap, digging behind a cushion for the remote.

“What do you like to watch?”

“Crime dramas,” Jongin answers, hands settling automatically on the curve of Sehun’s hips. “What about you?”

“I love competitive reality shows,” Sehun says, holding the remote over his shoulder and hitting a few buttons. The screen flickers to life, flooding the apartment with light.

“We can watch whatever’s on the screen right now,” Jongin all but whispers, lips brushing feather-light over Sehun’s. The swimmer hums in mock contemplation, teasing Jongin with a couple of kisses before he twists around and looks at the screen.

“It’s… Married At First Sight on the television right now,” he says, sounding disgusted. “How about no?”

Jongin laughs and presses kisses along Sehun’s shoulder as he flips through channels. When Sehun settles on Masterchef, Jongin feels his eyebrows skyrocket through his hairline.

“You really wanna make out to Gordon Ramsay yelling in the background?”

“Gets the adrenaline going, doesn’t it?” Sehun shrugs, then proceeds to slot their lips together, the tip of his tongue already probing for access.

To be fair, Jongin thinks, curling fingers into the short hairs on Sehun’s nape, he can’t hear anything apart from their breathing, the soft, slick sounds of their mouths moving together, and the occasional happy little sounds that Sehun emits in the back of his throat.

They lose themselves in each other easily enough. It’s easy, comfortable, even a little lazy, but things suddenly change tracks when Jongin squeezes one of Sehun’s asscheeks.

Almost instinctively, Sehun rocks his hips down into Jongin’s – the press of hardness against equal hardness has them pulling apart and staring at each other, eyes wide.

Right: they’re alone in an apartment.

“Um,” Sehun begins. He clears his throat. “Do you –”

“Only if you want,” Jongin answers quickly.

“I’m not prepped for anything, ah, penetrative.”

“Neither am I. We don’t have to go all the way,” Jongin says, running a hand up Sehun’s side until it skims the edge of his jaw. Sehun nuzzles into his touch.

“Let’s just… take things as they come.” Sehun suggests, biting down on his lip when their crotches brush, and shuffles into a more comfortable position before leaning in to kiss Jongin again.

It goes back to being lazy, but there’s an undercurrent of anticipation that makes it hard to keep it that way. Before long, their sweatpants are tossed aside and Jongin’s got a hand down the back of Sehun’s boxer shorts, a warm palm cupping the supple curve of his ass.

Wetness seeps through the thin cotton barriers between them, the patches only growing larger with each rock of Sehun’s hips. Jongin plays with one of Sehun’s nipples, enjoying how Sehun unfailingly lets out little moans with each flick and rub – the bud is achingly hard between his fingertips, and Jongin wants to feel it on his tongue.

“Hey,” he says hoarsely. “Lean up.”

Sehun scoots up, grabbing onto the back of the couch by Jongin’s head for support, and Jongin slides further down between his thighs until he’s able to close swollen lips around the nipple.

“Yes,” Sehun groans, reaching down with a hand to palm at his erection. Glancing up, Jongin catches the moment Sehun’s eyes flutter shut.

He switches sides, giving some attention to the neglected nipple. After they’re both shiny with spit and oversensitive to the touch, he kisses down the long expanse of Sehun’s torso and holds him in place while he mouths along the band of his underwear.

“Can I,” he asks, open mouth hovering just an inch or so away from the wet, clothed head of Sehun’s cock.

“Yeah,” Sehun answers, head hanging between his arms. “Please.”

His breath hitches when Jongin yanks his underwear down to mid-thigh, a reverent hand wrapping around his erection and jerking him slowly. A thumb sweeps over the head of his cock, smearing precome down the shaft and easing the friction.

With a hand, Jongin pulls Sehun’s hips closer, eyes flicking up once more to lock gazes before he lets the head slip into his mouth, weight comfortable on the flat of his tongue. Sehun moans at the heat, thighs trembling, and Jongin takes him in one inch at a time until his nose brushes the thatch of neatly trimmed hair at the base.

“Oh fuck,” he breathes, resisting the urge to thrust down Jongin’s throat. Jongin moans, mouth full, and the vibrations shoot up Sehun’s cock to pool in the pit of his belly, sparks of heat threatening to start a fire.

Jongin keeps it slow and steady, pulling back until only the tip is in his mouth, where he gives it a suck and flicks his tongue over the slit before he sinks back down.

He keeps it up for a long time, fighting past the soreness of his jaw until Sehun’s moans start to turn pitchy and the grip in his hair tightens. When Jongin presses against Sehun’s hole with the pad of his index finger, Sehun comes with a hard jerk of his hips and a loud cry, come sliding down Jongin’s throat.

Jongin sucks him clean, easing off Sehun’s dick until it slips out of his mouth. He finds himself with an armful of Sehun in the next moment, lips sliding over his own slick ones as Sehun kisses him silly.

“My turn,” he says against Jongin’s lips, getting off the couch and nudging Jongin’s thighs apart.

Boxers are tugged off, and Sehun licks a fat stripe up the underside of Jongin’s cock, squeezing a groan out of him. An eager tongue laps up the fluid collecting on the head before trailing back down the shaft to run against the soft skin of his balls.

“I don’t think I’m going to last very long,” Jongin pants, tightening his fingers around the edge of a pillow.

Sehun simply hums, fingers wrapped around what isn’t in his mouth. He applies pressure to the glans, cheeks hollowed to ensure constant suction around the cockhead, and it really doesn’t take long before Jongin’s coming with a muted shout. Sehun holds him steady with a hand on his belly and takes everything that’s given to him, letting Jongin’s cock slip out when his orgasm fades. He peppers kisses along the prominent vein on the shaft, laughing when Jongin tries to squirm away from the sensation.

“Hey,” Jongin says, pulling Sehun back up for a kiss. “I don’t really mind Ramsay in the background anymore.”

“Good,” Sehun replies, nudging Jongin’s nose with his own. “You’ll have to get used to it.”

 

 

 

  
Thanks to Sehun’s ridiculously long shower, the party is already in full swing by the time they get to the frat house. It’s Jongin’s first frat party, and he’s a little unaccustomed to the whole vibe of it. Sehun, on the other hand, seems used to it.

“I’ve been to my fair share of frat parties,” he explains as they walk up the street. “My ex is in a frat, and I was always sort of… expected to be there. It’s really quite fun if the people are decent and nice to be around.”

It’s loud inside, and Jongin spots two alcohol stations immediately when he steps past the doorway. Sehun steers him over to one, and they fix themselves a couple of drinks before heading off to find some friends.

As they make their way through the crowd, a bunch of people give Jongin high fives, fist bumps, and wishes of good luck for the game. He thanks them all, a little overwhelmed, but Sehun’s hand on the crook of his elbow grounds him.

Jongin finds Minseok easily enough. The team captain is in the middle of a ring of people and doing a keg stand – when he’s done, he dismounts swiftly, wipes a trickle of beer off his mouth, and grins at the people cheering around him. He brightens at the sight of Jongin.

“Glad you could make it!” He hollers over the music and chatter, pulling Jongin into a quick hug. “Make yourself at home, yeah? There’s a ton of food in the kitchen.”

Then he disappears into the crowd, and Jongin follows Sehun into the kitchen.

“Whoa,” he utters, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. Baekhyun’s got Jongdae shoved up against the wall, and they’re making out almost… angrily. “I didn’t know Jongdae and Baekhyun were –”

“Don’t let Baekhyun hear you finish that sentence,” Sehun interrupts, steering Jongin over to the side of the room. “They have a really complicated relationship, and neither one wants to actually figure out how to navigate it.”

He leans over to snatch up a slice of pizza. Jongin frowns, confused.

“What?”

Sehun fixes him with a look. “Last year, they hooked up at a sleepover that one of Jongdae's friends from his previous school hosted, but they didn’t talk about it the next morning. Just went on with life like nothing happened. Then they happened to be at the same party a few weeks later, and when Jongdae spotted someone groping Baekhyun, he punched the guy so hard he knocked out a couple of teeth.”

He takes a large bite of pizza and chews, chasing it with a mouthful of vodka and Red Bull. Jongin patiently waits for him to swallow his food.

“And Baekhyun gets super snippy whenever he sees Jongdae post pictures on Instagram with other people – ugh, my friends and I have been telling Baekhyun to sort it out, but he won’t listen. Maybe you should talk to Jongdae about it. This really isn’t the way to go about it.”

Jongin lets Sehun stuff a handful of chips into his mouth.

“I’m lucky I have you,” he says around the mouthful of fried potatoes.

Sehun smiles fondly at him. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

After their snack, they dip out of the kitchen before either Jongdae or Baekhyun emerge for air and realise they’ve been there for a while. They play a game of beer pong – Sehun’s extraordinary aim wins them the game – and come across Junmyeon in another room, arm slung across his girlfriend’s shoulder as they lounge on a couch.

“Hey,” Jongin says, stepping up to his friend and giving the couple a hug. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Kas got the invite,” Junmyeon says, squeezing her shoulder. “You know how she likes her frat parties.” He gets off the couch and reaches across Jongin to clasp Sehun’s hand. “Sehun, this is Kas, my girlfriend. Kas, Sehun is Jongin’s boyfriend.”

“Finally fell for someone, huh?” She says with a grin. Jongin rolls his eyes.

She turns to Sehun and waggles a brow. “Jongin’s picky, you know?”

“Stop telling him lies about me,” Jongin whines, trying to tug Sehun away from the couple. It’s hard, because Sehun is laughing and Kas is grinning like the Cheshire cat, and Sehun is a lot heavier than he looks.

But he manages to escape after a few minutes of insistent tugging, and he drags Sehun all the way out into the yard, where they sit on a swinging bench and nurse the rest of their drinks.

“Are you nervous for your upcoming game?"

Moonlight bounces off the subtle sheen of Sehun’s hair when he turns to look at Jongin.

“Yeah,” Jongin admits, playing with the edge of his Solo cup. “Quite, actually.”

Sehun reaches over and rests a hand on Jongin’s thigh. “I have practice that day, but I’ll ask my coach if I can leave a little earlier.”

“You don’t have to,” Jongin says quickly. “I know you have a meet coming up too.”

Soft fingers rise to play along the curve of Jongin’s jaw.

“But I’m a prodigy, remember? I can forgo twenty minutes of practice. I’ll just go to the pool on my own time. I want to be there for you.”

Sehun rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder, drink lying forgotten on the grass by his feet. The swing’s rocking gently, guided by Jongin’s foot, and the ruckus of the party seems miles behind them.

 

 

 

  
As it turns out, the whole swimming team gets to leave practice 20 minutes early. Their coach loves a good game of football, and since the first game of the season last year was an away game, he was unable to catch it. This year, however, it’s a home game, and you’d best bet that he’ll be there.

                     **Baekhyunnie**

saved u a seat!!!!!!!  
right side of the field,  
middle sec, 2nd row  
  
                        thanks, on my way!

With Yixing hot on his heels, Sehun runs through hallways and up several flights of stairs, only slowing down when he sees the field through glass doors. His hair is still wet, strands sticking to his forehead, and Yixing kindly helps him brush them all away before he steps foot outside.

They find Baekhyun and the others easily enough – Sehun’s surprised to see Kyungsoo there. The Arts student is quite ambivalent towards sports in general, so he figures that Baekhyun must have begged so much that he agreed just to shut him up. Jongin’s friends are there too, Taemin and Minho bridging the gap between their friend groups.

“Hi,” Sehun says, jumping over a few pairs of feet in order to make it to them. “Thanks for –”

“Ah ah ah,” Baekhyun interrupts. “Don’t sit down just yet. Head to the field, Jongin’s waiting.”

Sehun drops his bag and peers down. Indeed, he sees Jongin standing by the bench, helmet resting next to his shin, a large, crimson #12 emblazoned on the back of his jersey.

Yixing gives him a little nudge. “Hurry, the game’s starting soon.” Sehun turns and sprints down to the field.

“Jongin,” he calls, a little breathless. “Hi.”

The quarterback brightens up at the sight of him, and Sehun looks on curiously as Jongin digs into his bag.

“Can you,” he begins, holding out a balled up jersey. “Wear this? For good luck.”

Sehun takes the jersey, shaking it out to see Jongin’s name on the back. He smiles, a little touched and a little shy, then promptly starts to pull his own shirt off. Behind him, he can hear Baekhyun’s whistle, can hear the crowd fall silent for a brief second before whispers start to rise like a fresh fire.

He keeps his eyes on Jongin’s face, takes in the sight of emotion-filled eyes when he puts Jongin’s jersey on.

“Good luck,” Sehun says, stepping forward to cup his face. “You’ll do great, QB.”

He plants a soft kiss on full lips and smiles at a dazed Jongin before turning around and heading back up to his spot on the bleachers. Students cheer as he walks, and Sehun’s full on blushing by the time he sits down between Baekhyun and Yixing.

“Gross,” Baekhyun states. “But cute.”

“Shut up,” Sehun laughs, heart thudding away. Down on the field, Jongin’s jogging towards the middle – he turns mid-run to wave up at him, and Sehun waves back enthusiastically.

In a minute, the game starts.

It’s a packed game. The score remains neck-to-neck for a long time until the team manages to pull ahead in the last quarter. When the game ends and the team realises that that they’ve won, Sehun shrieks in happiness and bolts down to the field. Jongin’s in the middle of a rowdy huddle and Sehun isn't too sure how he's going to make it to his boyfriend without getting trampled on, but the other footballers see him and part to make a path for him as soon as he approaches them.

He runs towards his boyfriend – momentarily blinded by the floodlights, he doesn’t see Jongin run to meet him halfway and ends up running right into him. Strong hands catch him just in time, and Jongin somehow manages to hold Sehun’s weight when he leaps up and wraps long legs around Jongin’s waist. They spin in a slow circle, and it feels like they’re in a movie.

“Hey,” Sehun breathes. It’s loud, but he manages to block out all the surrounding sounds just so he can focus on Jongin and his voice. “You did it.”

“It was a team effort,” Jongin replies, looking up at him with a joyful grin. “And you. You’re my lucky charm.”

“You’re wonderful, QB,” Sehun murmurs, then promptly leans down to capture Jongin’s lips in a kiss.

The crowd roars around them. Touchdown.

 

 

 

  
Jongin glances up from his research paper draft when he hears the bathroom door open. He closes the lid of his laptop and stands, meeting Sehun at the foot of the sofa.

“You sure it’s okay that I stay the night?”

“You stayed the past two nights, so what’s another night?” Sehun points out. He rubs a towel through his hair, slinging it over the back of a bar stool when he’s done. “Besides, I think that there’s a very good reason for you to stay the night.”

The look of confusion on Jongin’s face is adorable. It slowly morphs into one of surprise when the towel wrapped around Sehun’s hips slip off, and it further morphs into one of arousal when he sees that there’s nothing beneath that towel.

“Are you –”

“I’m gonna get in bed,” Sehun says, walking backwards until his heel smacks against the bed frame. “You can either join me or not, but either way, I’m going to orgasm tonight. I deserve a reward for helping you win that game, don't you think?”

With that, he flops back onto the bed and takes himself in hand. He’s still soft, but it’s really only a matter of time.

Throat suddenly parched, Jongin takes a drink out of the glass on the counter and pads over. Sehun’s legs are spread enough to accommodate his frame, so Jongin kneels down between them and hovers over the swimmer.

“You want this.” He needs to be sure.

“Don’t you?” Sehun continues jerking himself off slowly. “I know I have been wanting to for a while.”

Jongin’s rendered speechless for a beat or two, and he’s only pulled out of his daze when an exasperated Sehun sits up and kisses him hard on the mouth.

“I want you inside me,” he says hotly, pressing their foreheads together. “ _Claim_ me.”

With gentle, sure hands, Jongin nudges Sehun back down onto the bed and latches onto the smooth column of his neck. When purple starts to bloom against ivory skin, Jongin leans back and takes a few moments to simply stare down at Sehun. The only light in the apartment comes from the kitchen, and in the yellow-orange glow, Sehun is the embodiment of warmth, firelight, and spiced cider.

“You’re beautiful,” Jongin says, kissing the jut of his clavicle. “Wonderful.” The curve of a pec. “Breathtaking.” He curls his tongue around a nipple.

Sehun arches into him, lean sinew brushing against bulkier muscle. Lips, kissed pink-red, almost like fresh raspberries, press against the side of his jaw. A knee knocks against the side of his hip, and Jongin holds it there when he slides further south, mouthing down the groove starting from Sehun’s sternum all the way past his navel.

Above, Sehun’s worrying at his bottom lip, a hand bunched into the sheets by his side and the other raking through his hair. Jongin can feel the heat of his gaze, almost sweltering at the crown of his head, and he basks in it when he takes the flared head of a weeping cock into his mouth.

A needy sound spills out from between Sehun’s lips, and Jongin gives him one more indulgent suck before pulling back and nipping at the trembling, sensitive flesh of Sehun’s thigh.

“Lube?” Something lands with a soft flump by his ear, and Sehun’s chest expands with a held breath.

When a slick finger slips easily past the ring of muscle, Jongin looks up in surprise.

“In the shower,” Sehun explains. “Couldn’t wait.”

So Jongin slides a second finger in, parts them ever-so-slightly in the silky heat of Sehun’s most intimate place, and watches, enraptured, as Sehun’s lips part with silent pleasure. He returns his lips to the thick vein running up the underside of his cock, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses up the length as he works Sehun open.

Three fingers in and Sehun’s writhing, muscles drawn tight and taut whenever Jongin brushes his fingertips against that spot inside him. His belly is slick with shine, the red flush of his cockhead a pretty contrast with the rest of him.

“Please,” Sehun rasps, pressing something into Jongin’s free palm.

It’s a condom, the wrapper glinting dully in the dim light.

“Okay,” Jongin says, extracting his fingers and wiping off excess lube on the sheets. It takes a few tries, but his fumbling fingers manage to get the wrapper open and the condom on. “How do you want me?”

“On your back,” Sehun replies, rising up on his elbow. Jongin marvels at the colour in his face, the gleam in his eyes, and the tight cords of muscle running from the curve of broad shoulders down to strong forearms.

They swap positions, and the second Jongin’s head comes into contact with the pillow, Sehun swings a leg over him and aligns them up.

Strong, slightly rough fingers grip the sharp juts of Sehun’s hips and their eyes lock in a heady wave of desire when Sehun presses the head of Jongin’s cock against his entrance. He sinks down, fluid and perfect, and they bask in a moment of shared pleasure before Sehun starts moving.

A hand runs up the expanse of Sehun’s back, stopping just beneath his scapulas to press down. The pressure pitches him forward, and he wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, fits his face against the curve of his head, and rocks down when Jongin thrusts up.

“Claim me,” he whispers again. “I want to be yours.”

They fall into a synchronized rhythm, Sehun meeting Jongin halfway, sweat binding their skin together as they chase after peaked points of pleasure. Sehun moans into Jongin’s ear and Jongin returns the favour, eardrums vibrating with each other’s sounds of gratification.

When Sehun’s nails dig into the flesh of Jongin’s shoulders, blunt points of pleasure-pain, Jongin picks up the speed of his thrusts, hand cupping Sehun’s ass to help keep him in position.

“‘m gonna,” Sehun strains, thighs practically vibrating with need and exertion.

“Yeah,” Jongin replies. “Come for me, babe.”

Sehun does, all obedient and pliant as warmth spreads between their torsos, and Jongin fucks up into him a few more times before he too, finds his climax.

They cling to each other until their chests stop heaving, until sweat cools on their skin, until muscles cease to burn like wildfire.

“Time for another shower,” Sehun mumbles sleepily.

“You love the water, huh?”

“Can’t live without it,” Sehun shrugs, tilting his head for a kiss, one that Jongin gives willingly.

It’s true, Jongin thinks. Can’t live without it.

 

 

 

  
Is it farfetched to say that he’ll always love watching Sehun swim? This is the third meet he's been to, but Jongin still can't seem to get over how easy Sehun makes the sport look.  
  
The meet is over, and Sehun’s won all of his individual events like the prodigy everyone agrees he is. Jongin’s throat is a little raw, but it’s nothing some warm honey water won’t fix. Besides, a sore throat is worth the happiness he spots on Sehun’s face whenever he finishes a race and beams up at Jongin on the stands.

He’s with Taemin and Baekhyun, and it feels a little like déjà vu as he pushes his way through the crowd to get to Sehun. But before he can reach out and close his fingers around a wet wrist, someone else beats him to it.

“Sehun,” a guy says. He’s got chestnut hair and green eyes, and Jongin immediately feels something seize his throat. “You did so well, even better than last year.”

“Oh,” Sehun utters, clearly taken aback. “Hey, thanks, Remy.”

The dude – Remy – doesn’t let go of Sehun’s wrist. Neither of them seem to realise that Jongin’s right there.

“Look,” he goes on to say, “I know we didn’t end on a great note, but I’d –”

Sehun gently wrestles his wrist out of Remy’s grip and holds up the hand. “Let me just stop you there, okay? There’s nothing left between us. I no longer have romantic feelings for you. I’ve moved on, and while I am humbled and flattered that you still want to get back together, it’s not going to happen. Things ended for a reason, Rem. We just didn’t work together, and I doubt we ever will.”

Sharp eyebrows draw together, and Remy opens his mouth to argue. Sehun doesn’t give him the chance.

“I will still be your friend if you’d like that. But nothing more.” He sweeps wet locks out of his face, gaze flickering over to his left, eyes widening when he finally sees Jongin standing there. He offers him a small smile.

“Hi,” he says, brushing past Remy and stepping into Jongin’s space, their hands automatically joining. He turns to greet the other two. “How’d I do?”

“Great,” Jongin answers automatically. “Of course.”

“Here,” Sehun says, fumbling with the medals resting against his bare chest. He slips one free and gestures for Jongin to bend. “One’s for you.”

The medal hangs from his neck, a solid weight, and Jongin looks down at it with a hint of awe. “Why?”

Sehun chuckles. “Did you see what lane I swam in today?”

“5,” Baekhyun chirps. Sehun nods.

“Numbers of your birth date added together,” Sehun says, petting the tip of Jongin’s nose with a fingertip. “We don’t have 14 lanes here, sadly. You managed to change your jersey number last minute just to have my date on you, so I’m now officially the owner of Lane Five.”

“Cute,” Baekhyun sighs. Taemin snorts.

Jongin’s gaze slides past Sehun’s shoulder – Remy’s still there, looking at them like there’s shit smeared beneath his nose. He’s pretty sure the guy heard everything.

“Don’t,” Sehun whispers, tugging Jongin’s attention back to him with a hand on his chest. “Leave it. Wait for me outside the locker rooms, yeah? I’m gonna help with the clean up first, but I’ll be fast.”

With a squeeze to his hand, a kiss, and a pointed look, Sehun walks away. Once Sehun is gone, Remy moves as if to step forward. Jongin tenses immediately.

“C’mon,” Taemin says quickly, pulling on Jongin’s arm until he turns around. But even as they head out of the pool, Jongin can still feel that mossy gaze on him, practically drilling holes into his skull.

 

 

 

  
They’re standing under a streetlamp, in a pool of light, and Sehun’s brain is about to burst from frustration. For some reason, Jongin’s unable to let go of the fact that he’s still in touch with his ex, unable to accept that Sehun’s okay with Remy wanting to still be part of his life.

“What’s wrong with wanting to remain friends? We spent the better part of a year together, and we had some good memories. Wanting to stay friends – it’s not like I’m going to go back to him!” Sehun cries, flinging a hand into the air. “Do you not trust me?”

“What? No, I trust you! I don’t trust _him_. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Because if you have, you’d see where I’m coming from.”

“It doesn’t _matter_ how he looks at me! What matters is us. What matters is you understanding that no matter how much Remy wants to get back with me, I will never go back to him. What matters is you understanding that _I am with you_.”

The light is harsh, and it cuts angles into Jongin’s features that just doesn’t help with the situation. The medal around Jongin’s neck gleams – Sehun suddenly wants to yank it off, throw it halfway across the world.

“Look, I just don’t want him to be so… in your life, that’s all.”

Sehun hears the bus coming, a low rumble as it trundles around the bend. Beams of light start to curve.

“Yeah?” Sehun begins, hitching his bag up on his shoulder. “Well, all I want is for you to know that –” he pauses, jaw clenching, hand tight around the strap of his bag. “That I love you. That because I love you, nothing else fucking matters. I want you to trust me and my decisions. Guess we don’t always get what we want.”

He turns to leave, getting to the bus stop just as the bus pulls up. The door slides open for him with a hiss, and he climbs on, not looking back.

 

 

 

  
Jongin catches the next bus, and he spends the whole ride scrolling through Sehun’s Instagram. Sehun is much more active on the app than he is, regularly posting pictures of the both of them, of his #OOTDs, and of himself swimming. The more he scrolls, the more he aches at the sight of that constantly smiling face. He’d never wanted to upset him, and he hates the fact that his – quite honestly – unwarranted jealousy caused all of this ugliness to erupt and stain what they had.

Impulsively, Jongin signals for the bus driver to stop at the next stop. He’d long passed Sehun’s stop, but it’s within running distance, and Jongin _needs_ to get to him.

The second he gets off the bus, he runs. He runs through quiet streets, runs through red lights, and he doesn’t stop running until he’s at the front door of Sehun’s building. The button next to Sehun’s unit number is staring at him, but Jongin doesn’t give in to it. He presses it, hears the beep, and waits for Sehun’s voice to come through.

“Hello?”

“I love you too,” Jongin blurts. He’s out of breath and his shoulders are so sore from where the weight of his bag pushed down on them as he ran. “I’m sorry, Sehun. You’re right, I –”

“Come in,” Sehun interrupts, voice rough through the speaker. “We’ll talk inside.”

The door buzzes and opens for him.

Not willing to wait for the elevator, Jongin bolts up four flights of stairs. When he gets to Sehun’s unit, he sees him already waiting by the open door.

“...Did you run here?”

“Yeah,” Jongin replies, sucking in a lungful of air. “I didn’t want to wait for a bus back.”

Something in Sehun’s gaze softens. He steps back to let Jongin inside.

“I know I was wrong,” Jongin says immediately, dropping his bag next to his shoes and wincing at the soreness of his muscles. “Jealousy just took over. I couldn’t deal with someone who once loved you and someone whom you once loved still be part of your life.”

“I never loved him,” Sehun murmurs, fiddling with the lid of a pitcher of water. He swallows, frowns down at the counter, and snaps the lid back on.

The enormity of Sehun’s confession slams down onto Jongin with the weight of a freight train.

“Wait,” he says, strangled. “What?”

“I never loved him,” Sehun repeats, stronger now. He looks at Jongin, eyes clouded with something unreadable. “I was fond of him, and I did view him in a romantic way, but we just didn't work. We could never get to a point where we would fall in love with each other. Well, I can't speak for him. Maybe he did love me. But I never loved him.”

Jongin has to sit on a bar stool.

“You said –”

“So did you. Did you mean it?”

“I did. Did you?”

“Yes.”

A weak, disbelieving laugh escapes Jongin's throat. “Okay, well. I'm going to give you what you want.”

“What I want?”

“You wanted me to know that as long as you love me, nothing else matters. That you wanted me to trust you.”

Sehun walks around the counter and stands in front of Jongin's knees. “Do you?”

“Yes. With everything I ha–”  
  
He's unable able to finish his sentence, not when he's got Sehun's lips pressed against his, hot and pliant and maybe just a little desperate.

“I love you,” he says, clutching onto the collar of Jongin's shirt. “You just need to know that I'm yours.”

“I do, I promise.” Jongin pulls him in and kisses him again. “I love you too. All I want is to see you smile. I'm sorry I made you upset.”

He presses his cheek against Sehun's chest and sighs. Sehun holds him close, gentle fingers brushing along his undercut, and they just breathe.

 

 

 

  
It’s weird, Jongin thinks, being at the pool when no one else is there. The bleachers are empty and there are only a handful of swimmers hanging around the pool’s edge. He’s never been to the pool during the team’s practice, but he’s got some free time before Sehun’s done with practice and they head out for their date, so he figures it’d be nice to see how they train.

Yixing spots him first, standing by the poolside and dripping from head to toe. He waves, sending droplets of water flying everywhere, and Jongin returns it with a laugh. Then Yixing points to the pool, and Jongin follows the line of his finger to see Sehun speeding through the water. Jongin gives Yixing a thumbs up and gestures to the bleachers.

Over the next thirty minutes, Jongin realises that Sehun does not stop moving. He’s always in the water swimming laps – his coach doesn’t seem to bother keeping an eye on him, trusting that he’ll do what he needs to. The only break Sehun takes in that time is when Yixing physically grabs him underwater and pushes him to the edge, where Sehun sits on the rung of the ladder and takes several gulps of Gatorade. Then, he’s back in the water.

He seems to love the water. Like a fish, Jongin muses. A cute one.

Unsurprisingly, Sehun is the last one to step out of the pool at the end of practice. Half the team is already disappearing into the locker rooms, and yet he’s still swimming. Minho throws a pool noodle at Sehun’s head, but it falls short – he glances over at Jongin and shrugs.

“I’ll get him,” Jongin calls, gesturing for Minho to head off.

Toeing off his shoes and socks, Jongin makes his way down to the pool. He perches on the starting block of Lane 5, watching as Sehun executes a turn at the other end and swims back towards his direction.

A small splash of water, and then Sehun’s head is bobbing above the water.

“Hello,” Jongin says, peering down at him. “Everyone’s gone.”

Sehun pushes his goggles up and looks around. “Ah, seems like they are.” Floating over to the edge, Sehun rests his forearms on the edge and hums. “You know, if we wait just a little longer, we can have the locker rooms to ourselves.”

“Is that so?”

Sehun grins, feet kicking out behind him. “It is so.”

“You remind me of a cute fish,” Jongin blurts. He promptly flushes at the amused look on Sehun’s face. “Sorry, I just had to say it.”

“What fish?”

“I dunno,” Jongin replies, resting his chin on his knees. “...Nemo? I love Nemo.”

Sehun honest-to-god _giggles_. “Well, he's cute, and he always makes it out of impossible situations alive. And I suppose it's a nice coincidence that you love me too, huh? Now come on, I think most of them are gone by now.”

Sure enough, the locker room is empty, save for a couple of swimmers packing up to leave. Sehun bids them goodbye and Jongin trails behind him.

Sehun heads all the way to the end row, where he opens a locker and pulls out all of his shower necessities. Tossing a glance over to Jongin, he doesn’t miss a beat before he strips. By the time he’s halfway towards the showers, Jongin is still staring after him, mouth ajar.

“You coming, QB?” Sehun calls. “We still have a little time before our reservation, don’t we? I might need some help with some hard-to-reach places.”

After dropping his bag onto the bench, Jongin practically rips his clothes off. As he runs over to the shower cubicles, he really hopes his clothes managed to land on a clean surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was able to include a fair number of my headcanons about this AU that I talked about on my CC. The ones I didn't I will include in other instalments. 
> 
> Note: For swimming events, I used short-course metres!
> 
>  
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
